


Troublemaker

by bluequite



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Alternate Universe - High School, Day 4, Fluff, High School, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, School, Slice of Life, Student Council, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluequite/pseuds/bluequite
Summary: Hinata is not the type of student who is diligent, must face Kageyama—Student Council—when he violates school rules.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793257
Kudos: 35
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> For: Kagehina Week 2020  
> Day 4 - Slice of Life AU (student life)
> 
> Enjoy it!

"Shouyou Hinata. Skipping class hours, not doing homework in math, English and Japanese, forgetting to lock the club room, not wearing socks, untidy uniforms, and now fifteen minutes late." Kageyama finished what he said. With an expressionless look, he looked at the orange haired man. "Schools have rules, as students you must obey them. How many times have I mentioned the violations that you committed?"

"I don't know, don't hear it." Hinata responded with indifference.

Kageyama sighed. "Okay, let me leave the rest to the counseling teacher. After that you meet me in the student council room."

Hinata gaped. "Hah?" He chuckles. "I'm going to the counseling teacher, and I have to go to your room too? What for? Just go all in the counseling room."

"Just follow my words, this is the rule," Kageyama said. "Get there quickly to the counseling room, I'm watching from here."

"Not with you?"

"No, I still have to keep watch here."

Hinata laughed lightly. "Alright, alright, Mr. Security Guard, I'll leave first. Hahaha."

Kageyama was eager to respond, but there wasn't enough time to wait for him. Better he served in accordance with his duties today.

━━━  
Hinata who was laughing out loud while banging his stomach due to a joke made Haiba Lev, immediately fell silent when the new security guard came this morning. He just snorted.

Kageyama gave him a piece of paper. "Fill this in now, then come with me to the student council room."

"What is this?" Hinata accepted it harshly.

"A letter of agreement so that you don't run away. Now your problems are increasing; legs are raised to the chair, taking off uniforms, and not coming into the student council room after the counseling room," Kageyama said one by one the problems that Hinata had done.

Hinata chuckled. "Lazy."

Lev poked Hinata's shoulder and whispered, "You should fill it before Kageyama gets angry. Now he is still in his temper mode. It can be dangerous if he is angry."

What Hinata saw, Kageyama kept staring at him without looking away. Whether it's a directing gaze or just looking, Hinata doesn't know. Do not want to take care too. And he was forced to fill a sheet with paper which he thought was of no use. With frustration and no intention, Hinata wrote one by one the options ordered in the text  
.  
Seven minutes later he finished it and gave it to Kageyama. "Here."

"OK." Kageyama accepted it. "Now come with me to the student council room."

"You have to? The bell is coming in soon. You should obey the rules to get to class on time, the disciplinary team should know that." Hinata said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, I know. But the teachers also know why I want to take you now. Just follow my words," Kageyama said. He dared to pull Hinata's arm until he was shocked.

The white-shirted man without the uniform frowned in annoyance. The school's disciplinary team sucks, he thought.

━━━

Hinata better stay in his class. It has been ten minutes for him and Kageyama to quietly talk to each other without anyone breaking the conversation. Kageyama who was busy writing, Hinata who just sat in front of him without knowing what to do.

Although a little happy because he did not need to take art lessons, but he also did not want to be alone here with his security guard students.

Hinata watched Kageyama who was writing it, gradually he seemed to fall into his charm. Kageyama looks perfect. Tall, clean skin, athletic, his face is also not bad even including handsome criteria. Hinata just realized, Kageyama's eyeballs were dark blue which he thought was black.

Seconds later he was shocked when Kageyama touched his hand using a pen.

"Satisfied to see me?" he asked.

How insolent Hinata was caught watching. His face flushed with shame, but he immediately threw it away. "No, who is looking at you? I see the photo behind you."

Wait, Hinata didn't see wrong? Kageyama just smiled. He smiled, though a little spooky because he rarely saw the young man's expression. Surely the surroundings always emit an aura of emotion.

"What do we want to do, anyway? Don't waste time," Hinata said.

"Don't waste time." Kageyama stopped writing, and gave his book to Hinata. Nervously he said, "Try reading."

Hinata accepted in confusion. Then he read it slowly.

\---  
I put curiosity in you  
Look more excited, and able to provide energy to people around

Want to exchange greetings, but these lips are reluctant to talk  
It is made clear the fact that we are opponents, and contribute to who will survive in the end

Your eyes radiate hatred  
The last point you screamed in front of me, venting all the anger that might cover you

One day, the day of graduation arrived  
Issued the reason why I did not go to the school I wanted  
At least I also have a reason to enter my current school

That day, we met again for the first time  
Obviously I was just as surprised  
Like I'm afraid of being wrong if it turns out it's not you

And I know, your name is very beautiful  
Shouyou Hinata, carved slowly

Little by little, your name appeared in my mind  
My mind is full of it all  
Slowly without realizing it, it also appeared in my heart

It sounds ridiculous after I remember, but it's true  
Another fact that makes my ears blush faintly that we are opposites

However, I cannot show that I have borrowed your name to occupy this feeling  
I don't understand, I don't understand  
One that is very clear that you will be very special to me  
\---

Hinata was silent, did not know what to react. He looked at Kageyama whose ears were currently turning red. He averted his gaze from him.

Give Hinata time to digest all this.

"You," paused Hinata. "You ... like me? Since the tournament at that time?"

Kageyama pretended not to hear.

"Seriously? I really never thought," Hinata said quietly because he himself was embarrassed.

The black-haired man took his hand. With all the courage he has gathered in the past two years, Kageyama will declare it.

"Shouyou Hinata, now you know, right? I know this is shameful, but I think you have realized it from every treatment I have on you. However, in fact it is not. But now you know, be mine. I don't accept rejection."

Hinata saw that Kageyama's face was very red. Damn, at a time like this even his words sound annoying but managed to make his heart beat faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡
> 
> After two days I went back to writing for Kagehina Week. Really appreciate anything your feedback :D
> 
> I didnt expect this week to go so fast, I just realized this is going to fifth day :(  
> I hope you guys can enjoy every content that is on kagehina week. I'll miss the days.
> 
> Ok, see ya!


End file.
